


Grey Skies, Long Nights, White Lies.

by QueenOfAngst



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depressed Peter Parker, Gen, Happy Ending, Mentions of Cancer, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Spirals, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Running Away, Supportive Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAngst/pseuds/QueenOfAngst
Summary: Peter hasn't been himself lately. Everything in his life is now suddenly crashing down onto himself. Aunt May isn't doing too good. Ned is moving away. Flash is being even more harsh. His grades are dropping. Peter's not happy anymore. Everything in his day to day life is just a giant struggle. The only time when everything stops is when he is away; when he is Spider-Man. No fifteen year old boy should be going through what he is, and instead of facing his problems he runs away scared. He cant run forever, and someone has to be there to hold him when everything comes crashing down.
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Grey Skies, Long Nights, White Lies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slippin_into_darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/gifts), [Starkaroos2034](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkaroos2034/gifts), [Brentinator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brentinator/gifts), [marvels_blue_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/gifts).



> Hello friends, welcome to this work of mine. For the chapters that have mentions of cancer will be warned beginning of the story. This has depictions of bulling and simulated dark thoughts (to an extent) so I ask if those are your triggers, I ask you to look away and find another amazing fic. I will only go in to an extent to all of these. this story is made for irondad content, and is heavily cannon divergence. This story will not contain self harm. 
> 
> with that being said, sit back and relax.

-Part One- 

"Grey Skies"

* * *

Red-stained knuckles gripped the edge of a steel window frame, with small cuts littering the back of two pale hands. Just a little more further and Peter would finally reach the top of the enormous skyscraper in the middle of Manhattan. His muscles ached, his knees were strained, but the adrenaline lessened the pain. Everything was so quiet from up here. There was the occasional car horn that echoed from the distance, giving Peter a strange sense of loneliness. That kind of tranquil loneliness to be more specific. A chilling breeze passes by when the young boy sits on the ledge. The air smelling so fresh makes it feel like he hasn't breathed in a while. It feels nice to know that nobody knows where he is; judging him; even thinking about him. For all he knows, right now he is the definition of oblivion, but only for a short while. 

The 15 year old boy puts one leg up and rests his chin on his knee as he waits for another crime to come. A small rumble makes Peter look up to the sky. Lightning glistens off of the mask’s white eyes from a distant cloud. It looks like he could touch it with his damaged fingertips. 

The young boy puts his gloves down next to him and watching the stars with wonder as the air around him becomes forceful with the storm that is whisking in the air towards him. Peter wasn't ever afraid of thunder. It was the lightning. Lighting strikes so fast it comes without a sound, without a warning, and sparks disaster where it was. That’s basically what Peter Parker life is right now. They say lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice, but Peter’s been struck so many damn times. It hurts. It still hurts. His life is a storm that doesn't go away. 

A small sigh escapes his thin lips, and then his phone rings. Its MJ, one of Peter's best friends. The boy doesn't have to look to confirm it, the ring tone is a depressing song that they both had set when they were bored in biology last year. He looks at the busted up screen from previous patrols, and stares at the beautiful picture of his best friend for a moment before answering. “Hey!” Peter over enthusiastically answers. A sting of annoyance punctures his core from how cheery his tone was, contrasting the way he actually feels so sourly. 

“Hey loser. Where are you?" replies MJ as her usual self. “What?” Peter asks, putting his knees up to his chest, staring off into the skyline. "I thought that you were coming over to hep with the the project," MJ says, with a small bit of confusion. Right, so that's what he had forgotten. Peter cringes at himself and face palms. "Are you still coming over?" His best friend asks with an analyzing tone. "Yeah I'll be over soon!" Peter says, though it was uncertain. Nothing is for certain with him now. MJ quiets a bit, "I don't know, this storm that's coming is pretty harsh." MJ says with interest. Storms were always a fear of his own. "How bad is it?" Peter asks, putting his legs down so they dangle aimlessly over the edge. "My dad said it's supposed to hail." His friend says over the line. "That's bad then." Peter says mindlessly. "Yeah. We can still video call though." His best friend adds monotonly and calls him on face time. Peter was quick to decline the video chat. "I can't, I am about to get into the shower." The young hero lies. "Oh! Uh- yeah okay!" MJ awkwardly said. The brown haired boy shakes his head slightly, "I'll call you tomorrow." "Yep sounds good bye!" MJ rushes out and hangs up. 

Peter shakes his head a bit, disappointed he would forget such a thing. He looks back at the skyline, seeing the once distant storm creep closer. Maybe it was for the best that he heads in. With hesitation he leaps off the building with the freeing force of gravity pushing against him. The wind that whips around his body. The amateur hero forces his hand out and sticks his solution to the building he sat on, and swings to the next building across the street. Usually the velocity would cause an immediate smile on his face. This time it only made his emotions calm. Swinging from a very experimental webbing solution with web shooters designed from scraps didn't bother Peter at all. In fact, it freed him from what is his reality. He throws another web and flips mid air to the next one. His moves were totally sloppy, coming from a high school sophomore. There's just no more happiness he feels. Everyday is just another waking day of hurt. He dreads going home. He doesn't want to see May anymore. 

By the time he slips into a near by ally way to change, the dark clouds had greeted Peter and covered the pretty star filled skies. The smell of wet ear enters his nose as he makes it into the deep back to change into some normal clothes. A distant rumble drifts over the sky. Taking off his suit was like taking off a glove, underneath was sweat. it did feel nice to take off those hot clothes in this humid weather. It was like shedding a layer of skin. Behind a dumpster lays a beige book back leaning against a damp, brick wall. he pulls out another shirt and shoes; Peter was wearing pants underneath his suit. soon he was climbing in his window and onto his be he plopped down. 

His room was mildly clean. The distant smell of Aunt May's burnt freezer pizza still lingers in the air from four months ago. "Peter are you home?" 


End file.
